


Doped

by FootballerInDreams



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: It was 3 o’clock of a Monday morning in St. Petersburg and Leon is sitting by the gutter of the sidewalk in front of their team hotel, looking a bit wasted after a celebration. Beside him was Joshua, who was trying his best to speak to him with the remaining hoarse voice he has. All that screaming at the pitch of the Krestovsky Stadium after they got their award paid a toll on him already. The Bayern lad pokes the Schalker one by his side.“Hey Leon.” Joshua says with a very hoarse voice earning a look to him by the taller man. “What shall we do to him?” they Bayern lad adds as he pointing to another boy in front of them.They both looked at the direction of the boy, who is lying down by the pavement of the parking lot of the hotel with extremities sprawled in all directions.“Hey Jo! Lee! Look!” the boy points his hand to the sky. “…the stars are smiling at me. And…are those unicorns flying around?” the boy adds giggling.





	Doped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AO3 tag prompt fills 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374182) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> Long time no post. I'm very sorry for that. I was so hooked in watching the Confeds last 2 weeks while I'm on night shift. The games are being aired at 2 o'clock in the morning, luckily we have a TV at the workplace and I was on night shift.
> 
> This is the result of my Confed Cup hangover, them winning and celebrating plus an inspiration khalehla gave me when she posted about AO3 tags on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> =D
> 
> AO3 Tag --- crack, drugs

It was 3 o’clock of a Monday morning in St. Petersburg and Leon is sitting by the gutter of the sidewalk in front of their team hotel, looking a bit wasted after a celebration. Beside him was Joshua, who was trying his best to speak to him with the remaining hoarse voice he has. All that screaming at the pitch of the Krestovsky Stadium after they got their award paid a toll on him already. The Bayern lad pokes the Schalker one by his side.

“Hey Leon.” Joshua says with a very hoarse voice earning a look to him by the taller man. “What shall we do to him?” they Bayern lad adds as he pointing to another boy in front of them.

They both looked at the direction of the boy, who is lying down by the pavement of the parking lot of the hotel with extremities sprawled in all directions.

“Hey Jo! Lee! Look!” the boy points his hand to the sky. “…the stars are smiling at me. And…are those unicorns flying around?” the boy adds giggling.

Joshua looks back at Leon who puts his hand on his curly hair that was laid to waste after showers of beers in the celebration.

“Leon? What shall we do?” Joshua asks worriedly.

“I don’t know. We’ll be dead if Bernd finds out what we did to Julian.” Leon whines.

“Hey Lee! Jo! I can see Erwin, Berni and Brian (pertaining to their clubs mascots) flying with the unicorns!” Julian adds with excitement and the two other boys just sighed worriedly.

\---

_The final whistle was blown after a very rugged and tough game against Chile. They won! Germany, the World Champions won the Confederations Cup! They started their journey to this competition with a lot of criticism and negative thoughts about them. A team full of young and scarcely experienced to international games type of players. A team that does not comprise the big names of Manuel Neuer, Thomas Muller, Mats Hummels, Mesut Ozil or generally the World Cup players who are supposed to be expected to play but still, they defied the odds._

_One by one they received their awards; first Claudio Bravo for the Golden Glove for his efforts of stopping the spot kicks of Portugal, Timo for the Golden Boot as Top Scorer of the competition, actually tied with Lars and Leon but because he has the most assists, he got it. And last Julian, who gets the Golden Ball for his performance as captain of the Baby Mannschaft (A/N: The commentators of the match are using the term, I tell you.)_

_Then each of  the Chilean players were awarded with their silver medals, then the champions turn who were given their respective medals then the moment; when Mr. Infantino gives the trophy to Julian and all of them chants and lifts it up in the air. Golden confetti bursts as they repeatedly lift the trophy. They took a long time celebrating in the pitch, taking photos and uploading their stories in Instagram._

_They went back to the locker room after that to fix themselves and continue the celebrations, except of Marc, who was the Man of the Match and Coach Jogi for a post-match press conference on another side of the corridor. Inside the locker room Julian Brandt approached Leon._

_“Hey Lee, do you have some pain relievers? My head hurts?” Julian asks wincing and immediately Leon rummages his bag and passed a pill to Julian. “Thanks Lee.”_

_“No problems Jule.”_

_Few moments later, Joshua and Julian Brandt started to lead the Chants of Victory inside the locker room, with beers both in each of their hands. Everyone is having fun until someone (probably Emre), suggested that they will spread their happiness in the other areas of the stadium._

_Meanwhile in the Conference Room, Marc was mesmerizing the press with his interview despite Julian Draxler’s name is called as Man of the Match, where everybody just laughed at. The goalkeeper is asked first in English and answers back in the same language. He was about to  answer a question given to him in Spanish when suddenly everybody heard someone yelled “Die Nummer Eins Der Welt Sind Wir!” then the players trailed in at the back of their Coach and Marc. Emre puts down the trophy in front of Marc and Jogi forcefully that it dances on the table. Joshua follows him with a bottle of beer in his hand (Bavarians) while Julian Brandt is below the table in front of press starting to spray champagne to the two interviewees while the rest of  the team are jumping behind them chanting their victory for a few seconds then went out and the press con continued._

_Little did they know that something is wrong with one of them, that is, until Leon noticed something in his bag back in the locker room._

_“Oh shoot!”_

_“What is it?” Joshua asks in a hoarse voice. Sitting beside him fixing some of his things in his bag._

_“I think I have given the wrong pill to Julian.” Leon anxiously said then looking at the side where Julian is; jumping around and a bit hyper._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I have two pills in my bag. One is a pain reliever and the other is some kind of a happy pill that could make you feel relaxed.”_

_“So?” the Bayern lad was confused._

_“Julian asked me earlier if I have pain relievers and I gave him one. I thought it was it. I had given him the wrong pill. The worst is when you take it with alcohol it could make you high and its effect has no definite duration. ” the tall Schalker says with wide eyes._

_“So are you saying you doped Julian?” Joshua returns the gaze then looked at the direction of the Leverkusen boy who is jumping and dancing with their other teammates looking so happy, almost high but none seem to notice._

_\---_

_At the bus going back to their hotel, Leon was seated beside Julian Draxler, who is busy taking a live story of the recent happenings inside their bus. The Schalker was far from Joshua so he texted him._

_Me: Jo, how’s Julian there?_

_Kimmich: Still high. Some of our teammates are somewhat started to get annoyed. He’s a bit touchy already. Shouting repeatedly the chants and the others just go on with him. Bernd does not seem to notice since he’s busy about something with Marc._

_Me: If safer when Bernd does not know. We’ll do something when we arrive at the hotel._

_\---_

“Lee, it’s been hours. What shall we do?” Joshua was whining and now Julian was running around the parking lot doing airplane wings and noises.

“I guess we have to do damage control. I have to tell Julian Draxler and Bernd.”

“It’s okay if you tell Draxler. You’re friends back at Schalke. But Bernd? Are you nuts? Do you want to go back to Germany alive?” Joshua replied.

“I have no choice!” Leon exasperatedly said and Joshua conceded.

They went to Julian’s room and knocked. The one who opened the door was Julian’s teammate in PSG, Kevin.

“Is Julian there?  I have to talk to him.” Leon says and Kevin lets them in. The Parisian goalie nudged Julian who is sleeping in his bed telling him that he has visitors and the captain woke up.

“What is it?”

“We have a problem.” Leon confesses then outside the room the other Julian screamed.

“HEY LEON! JOSHUA! LET’S PLAY GOLF! NOW!”

“What the hell? Was that Brandt?! Why is he screaming?! It’s 3 in the morning for God sakes!” Draxler said.

“That’s why we’re here.” Leon added.

He told what happened in the locker room and what is happening to Julian as of the moment and the captain was not amused.

“Both of you will be in big trouble because of this.” Draxler warned and Joshua was surprised.

“Why am I a part of this? I did not give the medicine to Julian.” Joshua defends.

“Because Mr. Goretzka here told you that he made a mistake and you didn’t tell me immediately. I’m not saying that you should tell me because I am captain, as friends you should’ve so that we should not reach to this point where a twenty one year old lad is ranting and yelling outside my door and could wake the others up.” Draxler explained.

“LEON! JOSHUA! LET’S GO PLAY GOLF! JUST LEAVE JULIAN AND KEVIN THERE. THEY STILL NEED TO FUCK EACH OTHER OUT BEFORE THEY GO BACK TO PARIS!” Julian continues to whine and yell at the corridors.

And the captain, the goalie and two midfielders inside the room are cringing to that statement.

“Any plans, captain?” Leon asks anxiously.

“I’ll look for coach. We have to do something to shut him up. You have to tell Bernd.”

“Is it really necessary?” Leon asks again.

“Yes. It. Is.”

\---

Leon knocks at the door where Bernd was supposed to be sleeping. Behind him was Joshua who is getting anxious of what’s about to unfold.

“I had a bad feeling about this.” Joshua comments.

Leon just kept quiet, nervously quiet as he knocks the door again softly.

“JOSHUA! LET’S GO PLAY GOLF! WHAT ARE WE DOING HEEEEEERE!” Julian yells again, complaining like a kid.

“We have to talk to Bernd. It’s important.” Joshua explains calming the other player down.

“WHY?! BERND DOES NOT PLAY GOLF! AND BESIDES HE NEEDS TO FUCK MARC BEFORE HE GOES BACK TO BARCELONA!”

Leon is crumbling. “For the love of the football gods can you be anymore louder. And please! Stop ranting about it. We know that half of the team is fucking the other half of the team as of the moment.”

“And what the hell are you doing yelling in front of my room?!”

The two sober players turned their heads back to the opened door revealing the Leverkusen goalkeeper, wearing only a towel on his waist and a bit flustered.

“Danke Gott! Bernd we need your help. We have a problem. I’ll just get straight to the point. I accidentally doped Julian.”

Bernd was more annoyed than ever. They’ve seen how brutal the keeper is when on the pitch, but nothing compares on what he looks right now and Leon and Joshua brace themselves for whatever kind of murder Bernd will do to them.

“BERND! ARE YOU DONE WITH MARC?” Julian asks and Bernd looks at him. Julian is widely smiling at him and has this very dilated pupils and a bit reddish eyeballs, signifying that he really is doped. Without hesitation Bernd pulls Julian with his hands and head down to the corridor. Leon and Joshua were confused.

“Where are we going Bernd? Oh, I know, we can drink more of those beers! They had a lot in the kitchen for us but you can never do to me what you do to Marc.” Julian rants happily and Bernd just continues to pull the younger Leverkusner along the way. Leon and Joshua just follow.

“Bernd, where are you taking him? And what does he mean?” Joshua asks.

“He likes to make Marc drunk before they have sex because Marc is more sensitive.” Julian faces Joshua with a smirk with wide eyes and Bernd pulls him back who just sighs irritably and heavily.

“To the team doctors of course! I will put him down.” Bernd growled.

“But Bernd, I think you forgot to---“ Leon adds.

“Shut up!” Bernd glares back at him.

They reached the team doctors’ room only to be met my Draxler, Kevin and Coach Jogi, who is looking pissed.

“Coach.” Bernd, Leon and Joshua greeted.

“HI COACH!” Julian yells waving his hands and everybody as looking at him.

Jogi looks back at the boys who came later, “Bernd, why are you just in your towel? I can see hickies and scratches on your sides. Draxler, Trapp, wake our doctor and see how to calm him down. Leon, Joshua follow me, we need to talk and Bernd, get some clothes.”

“I tried to tell you---“ Leon said softly.

“Oh, shut up!” Bernd stops him.

The Schalker and the Bayern lad looked at each other with fear, swallowing the lumps in their throat and followed their coach.

\---

An hour later Julian Draxler saw Leon and Joshua by the bench in the lobby looking traumatized. He sat down by their side.

“How did it go?” Leon asked not looking at his friend.

“A bit chaotic. We have to give him a bath so that he will come back to his senses a bit. It was hard at first, he puked once until Bernd arrived and took care of things for us. For some reason, he is very obedient, even stripped all his clothes in front of Bernd without hesitation and gave him a bath like a kid. He’s now asleep at Bernd’s room. How about you?” Julian said.

Without looking, Joshua said, “Please don’t ask.” And Julian understands. It was that infamous chat that makes everyone silent and guilty. It’s like a verbal guillotine.

\---

Julian flutters his eyes open only to realize he was not in his room and then suddenly winced putting his hands on his head and groaned a bit loudly. Bernd, right on time appeared in his sight.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“No. My head hurts. Why am I here? What happened?”

And Bernd told him the story that Leon accidentally doped him and he was making a ruckus last night.

“here take this.” Bernd says as he passes a pill and a glass of water and Julian’s face turned to worry.

“Are you sure about this?” Julian asks.

“Yes. That really IS a pain reliever. I checked the label thrice.”

Bernd helped Julian sit up in bed and take the medicine and laid him back again.

“Bernd, I have to fix my things.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll bring you your clothes for today here in the room and I’ll fix your things there. Just rest for a while more. If you need anything, just call Marc.” Bernd said and left.

\---

Leon was making himself busy posting on Snapchat despite being tired when Julian passed by him.

“Hey. I’m so sorry for what happened.” Leon said lowly and with regret.

Julian sat beside him and taps Leon’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It was an accident afterall.”

“How are you feeling right now?” Leon asks.

“Still having a headache but I could manage.” Julian reassures his Schalker friend.

“You know, you’re very vulgar when you’re high.” Leon comments and the pale boy turned red.

\---

The flight back to Germany was a peaceful one since everybody is still tired from the game and celebrations. Coach Jogi roams his eyes to his “new set of victorious children” before sitting back and talks to Miro.

“You know Miro, these kids reminded me of three years ago.”

“Really, is it because of the victory?” Miro asks curiously.

“Nope. It’s because of the mishaps that happen in this team on any competition.”

Both of them sighed then Miro adds.

“Coach, let’s face it. This team is both a blessing and a curse kind of legacy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of the story are just fictional, like Julian's doping.
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments below if you want. It will be a great help for me. =D
> 
> DIE NUMMER EINS DER WELT SIND WIR!


End file.
